Kirby's Birthday
by MKirby712
Summary: Kirby is having a birthday party in Hyrule, but Zelda suspects Link and Marth are going ruin it. Kirby expects everything will go perfectly, but will it? Please R&R First fan fic, No flames! Completed story.
1. Chapter 1

A Super Smash Bros.- The Kirby Birthday

Link woke up yawning loudly at the scent of breakfast being made. He was in the Hyrule Temple with Marth, Kirby, and Zelda.

He tip toed down to the area where kirby was peacefully splitting a bagel and jamming it into a Popstar toaster.

"Sir Link, poyo! Your awake." Kirby leaped happily.

A stunning princess with a light crimson dress and lengthy ears appeared close by.

"Hi Zelda." Kirby said cheerfully as the bagels popped up from the toaster.

"Breakfast is ready." Kirby announced waddling to the broken table.

Marth scuttled down to eat breakfast.

"Kirby this is delicious!." Marth began as he ate his breakfast.

"Hey Marth, that's mine!" barked Link angrily pushing him aside.

Marth fell off the table and plunged to the ground.

"You two stop it!" cried Zelda furiously walking down to the table.

Kirby pouted as the waffles fell to the ground, he quickly gobbled them up from the ground.

"You guys do the same thing each day!" Zelda scolded.

Marth sat down again shaking off his cape.

Link quickly sat down as well.

"Now behave like gentlemen, poyo!" cried Kirby angrily.

Zelda giggled at Kirby's fuming behavior.

"Now, I have an announcement to make," remarked Kirby dropping crumbs from his bagel. "I am making a birthday party for me! Because you know, its coming up and I am really thrilled. Now, here is the problematical part for all of you. I invited almost everyone even Roy, Falco, and some kirby friends! It will be held here in Hyrule!" Kirby said excitedly.

Link slammed his mug filled with milk against the table sending a small wave of milk on the rim of the cup.

"I hate Roy and Falco!" cried Link impatiently.

"So do I.." muttered Marth.

"All I ask is for you two to behave Poyo!" Kirby puffed his stomach up looking upset.

"Now kirby is right, Link you and Marth always fight against Roy and even against each other." barked Zelda.

Marth took his sword out, "maybe because Link always gets annoying, I mean he doesn't even fix his hair, it looks like a bird's nest.." laughed Marth.

" Well, at least I don't stare at myself in the mirror every minute or so." Link snapped.

"Poyo! Stop!" Kirby scolded.

"Now remember what I said Poyo! Tomorrow we step up, and tomorrow night is the party!" Kirby said excitedly.

"One more thing Poyo, I am eating all the food, you guys get your own!" Kirby said happily finishing his last slice of bagel.

Link and Marth both exchanged glances, pratically laughing at kirby's "important" announcement.

Kirby walked down the temple proudly waddling to his room.

"Please Link, make kirby happy for his birthday." Zelda whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kind of weird I know but I just liked the idea of it.

Please Review!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Setting up**

It was time to set up for kirby's birthday in Hyrule and kirby was rambling about his party.

"Well, lets see, I want all the food here." kirby setting a large table.

Zelda came in with a lot of bags filled with food and treats.

Kirby puffed up in an upset look on its face.

"That's not enough food, poyo..." he cried looking angry.

Zelda slipped away from kirby's upset face.

Link came in with some birthday supplies taking out food, some beam swords, and heart containers.

Marth hurried in with banners.

"There, kirby its all set up okay.." Link said yawning.

"There isn't enough food!" kirby yelled pointing to the table filled with treats and food.

"We'll bring more tomorrow we promise." Zelda said looking sleepy.

"My party is tomorrow night.. poyo.." Kirby reminded them.

"Well, we'll bring some food tomorrow morning." Link muttered.

Kirby looked even more furious as he opened his mouth eating Link and spitting him out, turning into a lime green kirby with a green cap.

"Hey, cool down Kirby!" Link said getting up to his feet.

"Then get some food now!" cried Kirby waddling to his room.

Link yawned loudly, "You heard him Marth get some food now." Link laughed.

Marth pushed Link aside and walked out of the temple.

Kirby went to sleep thinking about the many foods their would be in his party, from cheesecakes to lollipops and other delights. He rolled over his bed and dreamed about, the same thing he always dreams about, food.

The next morning everyone came in with food for kirby, lots of desserts.

"Link, let me see what you brought poyo." kirby waddled up to his grocery bag.

Kirby held up a strawberry cheesecake swirled with whipped cream and glazed crimson strawberries.

Kirby put a smirk on his face taking the delicious cake to the table.

He got Marth's grocery bag and came across some candy.

"Okay you guys did good, I guess." Kirby admitted.

"Now, we have to invite the guess to come over today." Zelda said grabbing a warpstar.

"Okay, I'll go tell everyone." Kirby said waddling to the warpstar.

Kirby popped up to the sky with his warp star until they couldn't see him anymore.

"Finally got rid of him for awhile." Marth and Link laughed.

Zelda glared at the two as they laughed, "Well, I'll clean up you two can make this area look cleaner." she scolded.

"I'm hungry.." Link groaned.

Link stared at the table overflowing with cuisine and treats.

Marth grabbed on to Link's wrist tightly.

"Kirby will slaughter us if we even touch his food." he warned.

Ignoring Marth, Link headed to the table with cheesecakes and goods.

"I'll only grab a few muffins, maybe some candy." Link looked around.

"Kirby might not even notice." Link said picking up a chocolate fudge brownie and stuffing it in his mouth.

Marth went closer to the table smelling chocolate cake he couldn't resist either.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Super Smash Bros. Chapter 3: _Starting the party_**

Kirby started screaming and running around his food table.

"You two!" Kirby pointed to Marth and Link.

The table that was _once _overflowing with food now lay practically empty with only a muffin left on the table.

Link and Marth clutched their stomaches looking sick.

Kirby waddled towards them. Zelda came rushing in looking in horror at the mess they had made.

"Poyo! I can't believe they would do this to me, and the party guests are coming in a few minutes!" kirby barked in dismay.

"Don't worry Kirby everything will be fine!" said Zelda calmly.

Outside the temple Zelda could hear some guests already arriving.

"Mama-mia!" cried a voice outside.

Zelda rolled her eyes letting mario and some other guests inside the temple.

"ooo-ooo ha!" Donkey kong came in with a few bananas on his fist.

"Pika-chu."

"Hey, Marth I just heard some people coming in." Link said still clutching his stomach.

Marth rose up to his feet.

"What do we do, there's no food left for them because you ate it all."

"_I _ate it all? Whatcha talking about? You ate almost everything." Link snapped

"Yeah, well if I wasn't careful you would probably have eaten me as well." Marth argued.

"Don't tell me I was the one who ate the whole carrot cake, and stuff."

"You were the one who ate the carrot cake, and everything else, I mean why else do you have stomach ache?" Marth persistated.

"Hey Link." a raspy dark voice was heard from behind.

Link swung around quickly looking at the man.

"Ganon! My buddy!" Link happily laughed.

Ganon was holding some games on his hands.

"Want to play Old Maid, or maybe umm..poker." Ganon suggested holding up some cards.

"I brought some pizza too." Ganon said kindly.

Link looked disgusted at the pizza, making his face turn a greenish color.

"Mama-mia!" Mario kept yelping out, without saying anything else.

Kirby waddled to the large 100ft birthday cake that stood upon him.

He happily stared at the large strawberry cake.

"Hey, Kirby did you invite some outsiders?" Zelda looked in confusion at 4 large colored kirbys, a lime green one, a dark black one, a azure blue one, and the last one a bright topaz color.

"Come in!" kirby said happily taking the other kirbys to the cake area.

Zelda sat back down to talk with Mario.

"So, can you tell me again where do are you from?" Zelda said kindly.

"Let's e go!"

"Umm what was that." Zelda looked confused

"Mama-mia!" Mario repeated.

At the other side of the temple, Marth was chatting with Young Link and Mewtwo.

"So, umm, Link, you are so annoying when you grow up." Marth chuckled

"Don't worry I won't grow up to be like that annoying dumb, Link over there...I can't be that stupid when I grow up...can I?" Young Link replied.

" yes you can." Mewtwo said darkly.

Marth looked over at Ganon and Link who were playing Guess Who: THE super smash bros. edition

"Umm...does your person have a...beard?" Ganon asked.

"No..but he's really annoying." Link hinted.

Ganon put down all the characters down excpet for Marh.

"Is your person..Marth?" Ganon asked

Link clapped.

"Great job Ganon!" he said happily.

Marth glared at Link, "He's so immature." he added.

In the cake area the 5 kirbys were talking.

"I'm hungry." The lime green one added

"I have a plan that will get rid of all these guests." the orignal pink kirby said darkly.

"Sounds cool." The other kirbys aggreed.

"After this, the food will be all ours.." the orignal kirby laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**_CHAPTER 4: Party Plans_**

"Okay so this is what I was thinking..." kirby began. After a few minutes of whispering the kirbys broke off all with smiles on their faces.

The 4 colored kirbys flew off on warpstar and popped into the sky leaving the original kirby at the party.

All the other super smashers were having a lot of fun to even notice what evil plot the kirbys where attempting.

"Hey let me play!" Marth plopped on to a chair with Ganondorf and Link playing a card game.

The cards on the table where passed around.

"Link! I thought you were my buddy!" Ganon hollered with a furious look on his face, standing up from his seat.

"You gave me the OLD MAID!" cried Ganon practically crying, this drew attention to the whole party.

Link tried to laugh, but bit his lip to hold it in.

"Link, how could you give him the old maid?" Marth said sarcastically.

"Ganon, you're not supposed to say that!" Link laughed.

"How can I not say what you have done!" Ganon said dramatically holding up a card with a picture of an old lady with it.

Kirby waddled pass their game hearing people call out," Great party kirby!"

"Kirby, I think its time to cut the cake!" Peach exclaimed.

Kirby just grinned watching everyone have fun, and some even battle.

"Falco, give me that!" Roy exclaimed grabbing Falco's wing and bending it around.

Falco flipped his gun and started shooting Roy on the chest. Roy swung his sword back and forth slashing his wing.

Kirby quickly left the scene, only to see blue feathers fly around him.

"Psst...Kirby! Kirby!" cried the emerald green kirby hiding in a shady spot in the temple.

Kirby waddled his way to the kirby.

"The rest are on their way, here I've got the food for our plan." he whispered.

Kirby put a large smile on his face.

"Okay announce it!" cried the dark black kirby. The original kirby nodded his head in agreement.

Rushing to the temple kirby went on the roof and announced another, "important" announcement.

"Okay Poyo! Its been a great party, one of the best I've ever had, but now the best part of a party has come, eating! So please gather up to the dinner table and we will eat dessert!" kirby pointed out.

All the super smashers came running to the table, all except Link who clutched his stomach even tighter turning a bright green color again.

Kirby puffed up being upset that Link didn't come.

"Poyo, let's go Poyo!"

"Unless...you have...stomach medicine... I'm not going!" cried Link looking sick.

Kirby tugged on Link's sleeve forcing him to the table.

The Dark black kirby started announcing.

"Okay, first we have our delicious creamy, rice pudding!" he pointed out watching the kirbys pass by with rice pudding as super models.

"Next we have some ice cream, any flavor you can possibly think of, and finally we have some low-fat Jell-O for..um people like Bowser, and Jigglypuff." laughed the black kirby.

"Jiggly..." Jigglypuff looked somewhat furious at the comment.

"Okay...we've got them, now we must do this guys..." whispered the azure colored kirby

"Let's wait, just after they all have some Jell-O." whispered kirby

"Okay, but then we must do what we planned to get rid of these humans." the black kirby laughed darkly.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys like it so far! Its my first

fan fiction! Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

Supersmash Bros- Chapter 5: **Eating**

After a eating bunches of Jell-O, ice cream, and almost any dessert you can think of, the smashers were stuffed.

"Now?" asked the dark colored kirby desperately rubbing his stomach.

"Not yet!" cried the azure colored kirby hollered back.

Peach kept eating the sweet strawberry shortcake without stopping, stuffing herself, bringing crumbs to the edge of her mouth.

Little did they know that the kirby's plan was working.

After a few more minutes of waiting until everyone finished eating the kirbys exchanged glances.

"Okay now, to sing happy birthday!" the azure kirby said excitedly

All the smashers sung:

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday to You!  
Happy birthday dear Kirby!  
Happy birthday To-_

The singing was cut off by Mario's earsplitting bawl.

"MAMA-MIA!" he cried as the green kirby opened his mouth wide and had took half of Mario's body into his stomach leaving, Mario's legs sticking out from his mouth.

Everyone gasped in horror as the kirby gulped him down his stomach.

"Mario!" cried Peach holding her hands to her face.

"I never really liked him anyway." laughed Ganondorf.

After that the dark colored kirby ate Ganon in one bite, just like that, in a matter of seconds more than half of the smashers were eaten.

Peach scurried out of her seat crying for help.

The kirbys attacked all the smashers eating them all in one single bite.

"Well, that was the finest party I've ever had. Poyo…" Kirby said with a grin on his face.

" Yeah, they were better than the last." said the other dark colored kirby.

"Kirby, next year make sure you do the same thing." cried the azure colored one heading outside the temple.

Kirby suddenly had an evil grin on his face, "I'm..er..kinda still hungry..poyo.." he said evilly

The other kirbys exchanged glances looking horrified.

"Kirby, don't!" cried the lime green kirby gasped, as kirby opened his mouth gobbling up the 4 kirbys forcing them in his stomach.

Kirby smiled and waddled his way out of the temple.

"Yeah, the best birthday I ever had Poyo." he said laughing.


End file.
